Saimoe 2010: 8° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 8° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 16 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 462 votes | Sanzen'in Nagi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'2nd 461 votes | Senjougahara Hitagi @ Bakemonogatari *'3rd 423 votes | Maria @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'4th 407 votes | Inami Mahiru @ Working!! *'5th 343 votes | Aizawa Sakuya @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'6th 336 votes | Umenomori Chise @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'7th 334 votes | Asahina Mikuru @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'8th 314 votes | Shimada Minami @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'9th 292 votes | Akaba Chizuru @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'10th 287 votes | Korone @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'11th 266 votes | Tsuchida Satsuki @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'12th 249 votes | Kuronuma Sawako @ Kimi ni Todoke *'13th 242 votes | Sae @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'14th 201 votes | Kirishima Akari @ Nyan Koi! *'15th 188 votes | Chikumaen Kaho @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'16th 176 votes | Airi @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *'17th 168 votes | Shimada Hazuki @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'18th 158 votes | Saikyou Tomomi @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'19th 137 votes | Ume-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'20th 114 votes | Komaki Manaka @ ToHeart2 adplus *'21st 107 votes | Yumeno Maho @ Saki *'22nd 104 votes | Kuzumi Mana @ Ookami Kakushi *'23rd 103 votes | Disk @ NEEDLESS *'24th 101 votes | Kazumiya Rio @ So Ra No Wo To *'25th 93 votes | Higashi Setsuna (Eas / Cure Passion) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *'26th 80 votes | Sasaki Makie @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'27th 78 votes | Akashi-san @ The Tatami Galaxy *'28th 76 votes | Seto @ NEEDLESS *'29th 68 votes | Shuutai Youhei (Minmei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'30th 60 votes | Kirihara Misaki @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *'31st 59 votes | Kousonsan Hakukei (Pairen) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'32nd 58 votes | Furude Ouka @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'33rd 57 votes | Choukaku (Tenhou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'33rd 57 votes | Kobushi Abiru @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'35th 55 votes | Kuro @ Kurokami: Tora to Tsubasa *'36th 52 votes | Magical Kyouko (Kirisaki Kyouko) @ To LOVE-Ru *'37th 49 votes | Momoe Maria @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *'38th 47 votes | Terakado Tsuu @ Gintama *'''38th 47 votes | Android #18 @ Dragon Ball Kai *40th 46 votes | Kaja Bergmann @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *41st 45 votes | Hikari @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl series *41st 45 votes | Erin @ Kemono no Souja Erin *41st 45 votes | Yamada Chika @ B Gata H Kei *44th 44 votes | Boa Hancock @ One Piece *45th 39 votes | Flora Skybloom @ Basquash! *46th 38 votes | Alistia Rein (Alice) @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *47th 35 votes | Aizawa Hinata @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *48th 34 votes | Inoue Orihime @ BLEACH *49th 32 votes | Kanejou Kyouka @ B Gata H Kei *50th 31 votes | Tachibana Kukuri @ 11eyes *51st 28 votes | Minami Yuuki @ Kanamemo *51st 28 votes | Himemiya Milan @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *53rd 25 votes | Limwris @ Tears to Tiara *54th 24 votes | Urtoriy @ Utawarerumono OVA *55th 23 votes | Lulu de Morcerf @ Shugo Chara! series *55th 23 votes | Takeda Chia @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *55th 23 votes | Takane D. Goodman @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *58th 22 votes | Ketsuno Christel @ Gintama *59th 21 votes | Fukabori Sumiyo @ Saki *60th 20 votes | Shamu @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *61st 18 votes | Katase Aoi @ B Gata H Kei *62nd 17 votes | Ten'i @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *62nd 17 votes | Sasamoto @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *62nd 17 votes | Rielle @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *62nd 17 votes | Asahina Akane @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *66th 12 votes | Sammy @ Eve no Jikan *66th 12 votes | Nishida Junko @ Saki *68th 11 votes | Norika @ Marie & Gali ver 2.0 *69th 10 votes | Sawada Mio @ To LOVE-Ru *70th 9 votes | Sawasaki Youko @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *70th 9 votes | Rona Elmo @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *72nd 8 votes | Tamamo @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *72nd 8 votes | Aya @ Omamori Himari *72nd 8 votes | Kitsutaka Aki @ Asura Cryin' 2 *75th 7 votes | Emiri @ Sora no Manimani *75th 7 votes | Miyamae @ Sora no Manimani *75th 7 votes | Mrs. Hatoyama @ Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku - The Legend of Koizumi *75th 7 votes | Saji Genpou @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *75th 7 votes | Mai @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *80th 6 votes | Mother @ Uchi no 3 Shimai *80th 6 votes | Tomomi @ Nintama Rantarou *80th 6 votes | Nao @ Kanamemo *80th 6 votes | Kurumi Sakura @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *84th 5 votes | Julie Heyward @ Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *84th 5 votes | White Mokona @ Kobato. *86th 4 votes | Himezasa @ Asura Cryin' 2 *86th 4 votes | Toudou Kaoru @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *86th 4 votes | Naomi Ferina @ Element Hunters *86th 4 votes | Poko @ Kuruneko *86th 4 votes | Yeliss @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *86th 4 votes | Bashoku Youjou @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *86th 4 votes | Princess Hotaru @ Soreike! Anpanman *86th 4 votes | Hana Reiko @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *86th 4 votes | Tsukino Shiratama-san @ Soreike! Anpanman *86th 4 votes | Natsume @ Canaan *86th 4 votes | Amano Michigo @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *86th 4 votes | Pamela Lee @ Cobra the Animation *98th 3 votes | Teletran-1 @ Transformers: Animated *98th 3 votes | Masao-kun's mom @ Crayon Shin-chan *98th 3 votes | Hotaru @ Naruto Shippuuden *98th 3 votes | Kuchiha Aoi @ Seikon no Qwaser *98th 3 votes | Takahashi Charlotte @ Penguin no Mondai *98th 3 votes | Suzuki Ayame @ MAJOR 6th Series *98th 3 votes | Lorelei Heinrich @ Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen *98th 3 votes | Nella @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *98th 3 votes | Yanagisako Aomi @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *98th 3 votes | Ondine @ Doraemon: Nobita no Ningyo Daikaisen *98th 3 votes | Wreda @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *98th 3 votes | Katen Kyoukotsu (Long Sword) @ BLEACH *98th 3 votes | Opal @ Jewelpet *98th 3 votes | Okudaira Sakiko @ Aoi Hana *98th 3 votes | Tekka no Maki-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *98th 3 votes | Zabimaru (Monkey Woman) @ BLEACH *114th 2 votes | Chinatsu @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *114th 2 votes | Mother @ Kissxsis *114th 2 votes | Lunlun @ Kotatsu Neko *114th 2 votes | Yuka @ Kimi ni Todoke *114th 2 votes | Mishima Sae @ Chu-Bra!! *114th 2 votes | Aayla Secura @ Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 2 *114th 2 votes | Chamame-tchi @ Tamagotchi *114th 2 votes | Shiraishi Kaori @ Denpa Teki na Kanojo *114th 2 votes | Dosu Koi @ Inazuma Eleven *114th 2 votes | Haruka's mom @ Hottarake no Shima - Haruka to Mahou no Kagam *114th 2 votes | Sakuma Rinko @ Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san *114th 2 votes | Catherine Soran @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *114th 2 votes | Owner @ Kuruneko *114th 2 votes | Gryino @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *114th 2 votes | Mylene @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *114th 2 votes | Treasurer @ Kämpfer *114th 2 votes | Kounoe Haruki @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *114th 2 votes | Miracle Witch Milly @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *114th 2 votes | Reiko's mother @ Kaidan Restaurant *114th 2 votes | Angie @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *114th 2 votes | Ameya-sensei @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *114th 2 votes | Girlpiyo @ Higepiyo *114th 2 votes | Melle-chan @ Hulakapper *114th 2 votes | Nonohara Ayako @ Kimi ni Todoke *114th 2 votes | Sawai Naomi @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *139th 1 vote | Alien Akemi @ Kaitou Reinya *139th 1 vote | Agel-chan @ Hana Kappa *139th 1 vote | Ahshi the Seal @ The Animal Conference on the Environment *139th 1 vote | Naruse Ryouko @ Shangri-la *139th 1 vote | Jojii @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *139th 1 vote | Fupu @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *139th 1 vote | Elena @ Hipira: The Little Vampire *139th 1 vote | Gyunghee @ Winter Sonata *139th 1 vote | Ogawa Mia @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *139th 1 vote | Youko @ Damen's Walker *139th 1 vote | Ichikura Miho @ Kyou, Koi o Hajimemasu *139th 1 vote | Naomi @ YANS! GANS! (Meat or Die) *139th 1 vote | Rokujou Ayame / Sara / Juri @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *139th 1 vote | Medusa @ Baton *139th 1 vote | Monica Lange @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *139th 1 vote | The Headmistress @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *139th 1 vote | Reesukuiin-tchi @ Tamagotchi *139th 1 vote | Endou Madoka @ Denpa Teki na Kanojo *139th 1 vote | Gisele @ YANS! GANS! (Meat or Die) *139th 1 vote | Uehara Yui @ Meitantei Conan *139th 1 vote | Claire @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *139th 1 vote | Sagisawa Youko @ Chu-Bra!! *139th 1 vote | Annie @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's